Your Secret Admirer
by Ni-chan9
Summary: "From Your Secret Admirer." Rin ignored him to read aloud the inside of the card, an added pizazz to his voice like how their teacher would use when reciting old poems. A grin spread over his face then, and he didn't look nervous at all anymore, but pleased. "Romantic, huh?"


"Whose it from?"

Rin leaned across his desk to peep over Haruka's shoulder. The raven couldn't see his face, but by the tone of his voice he could guess he was smiling. He stared down at the red rose in front of him, only slightly touching the stem with the tips of his fingers in mild curiosity. He had wondered that too, but unless you knew him you wouldn't have guessed based on the emotionless expression he wore.

"What's the card say?" Rin asked instead, straining to rise up from his chair to get a closer look over Haruka's shoulder.

Haruka's brows furrowed a bit in annoyance because it was none of Rin's business really, so why was he so interested? "It says it's from you," he answered flatly, deciding to humor him some.

"_Nuh-uh_!" Rin exclaimed, panic coloring his words as he reached forward enough to swipe the flower. The teacher yelled at him to sit back down as he nearly had to climb out of his desk to do so. He mumbled an apology, pointedly falling back in his seat.

Haruka's eyes only stayed on the teacher for a brief second as did Rin's while she was watching to see if they were going to further any shenanigans before she carried on her conversation with the homeroom advisor across the hall. Haruka looked back to glare at Rin now. "Give it back."

"From Your Secret Admirer." Rin ignored him to read aloud the inside of the card, an added pizazz to his voice like how their teacher would use when reciting old poems. A grin spread over his face then, and he didn't look nervous at all anymore, but pleased. "Romantic, huh?"

Haruka's frown deepened and he hated that he could feel his cheeks heat up just a bit. Rin really was a romantic for whatever reason. He probably watched too many Japanese dramas with Gou growing up or something. Haruka didn't respond to the question, whether Rin was looking for an answer or not. Instead, he sighed, closing his eyes. "…If you want to keep it, you can."

"I don't want it," Rin promptly stated, whacking Haruka with the flower to get his attention once more. "It's yours." He held it out to Haruka who had blinked his eyes back open.

**Why couldn't you just return it the first time?** Haruka thought, taking it.

"…Do you like it?" Rin asked after a moment, and the amount of questions Rin fabricated around this carnation was getting pretty irritating to Haruka.

"It's just a flower." Haruka turned back around in his desk, scooting the rose to the corner. He was surprised to not hear a response from Rin, but also relieved. He rested his head in his palm now, lazily scanning his gaze over the classroom.

It was normal for girls to be receiving carnations today, it being White Day. The boys were repaying the girls for their kind gestures on Valentine's or simply sending gifts stemmed from a crush or whatever. Haruka had received carnations a month ago, sure, but to him Valentine's Day was the day for girls to say 'I like you' and on White Day for boys to say 'I Iike you back'. Haruka didn't like any one like that, so he didn't return anything in order to not send the wrong idea.

When the carnations were being distributed to their class that morning he had expected to see some disappointed faces, not one coming to lay on his desk. It was embarrassing to say the least. Some were shocked, some giggled and teased, others were happy for him, but he was just embarrassed, pressed lips and a head turn to hide his discomfiture.

He thought that perhaps someone had heard of him, Haruka Nanase, and mistook him for a girl, admiring him just by name and accomplishments which led to his receiving of the flower. There was a billboard outside the swimming area that posted their names, records and homeroom division, so he didn't find the idea too abstract.

Now that he thought about it, Rin had a girly name too, but Haruka didn't think he got any roses today. The raven didn't know why he felt compelled to turn around slightly, to make sure, but he was surprised to see the peeved look over the normally cheerful face.

"…_What_?" Rin snapped, arms crossed over his chest.

"_Nothing_." Haruka scowled, equal attitude in his response because Rin used it first.

"Turn around then. I don't like ungrateful people looking at me."

"What?" Haruka raised a brow. **What's his problem?**

"If you really don't like the flower, you _should_ just give it to me."

"…I didn't say I didn't like it," Haruka countered defensively. He understood him being a romantic and all, but this was ridiculous. What did it matter? He had no right to be angry with him.

"You didn't say you liked it either. In fact, you just brushed it off like it was nothing. Someone was thinking about you enough to spend money on buying you one," he unfolded his arms to slap his palms down on his desk, "and of course you don't even care!" They'd been speaking at a safe volume prior to Rin's outburst which drew the attention of their fellow classmates.

Haruka didn't know when they had resumed class, probably when he was lost in thought earlier, but now their teacher was standing alone in the front of the room, appearing aggravated to be so rudely interrupted. "Rin!" she called, placing her hands firmly on her hips. "Why don't you come answer number fifteen for us? Page 101."

Rin made a sound in the back of his throat, nodding his head once. He fumbled to get his book out from underneath his desk and flipping to the right page. He stood up then walked over to the chalkboard, glancing down at the problem before scribbling the steps in large letters and circling his final answer. He placed the chalk back down and turned to face the classroom.

"That's correct. Good job, Rin. Just _no more_ interruptions." She instructed in which Rin mumbled another apology just as the bell rang. "Oh, it's time for lunch. No running in the halls!" Their teacher reminded as students bolted for the door, her yelling continuing as she followed afterwards.

Rin went back to set his textbook on top of his desk, avoiding eye contact with Haruka who still sat in his chair. He paused after doing so, making Haruka think he was going to say something, but ended up merely turning around and going towards the door, a quicker pace to his step.

But Haruka was in no rush. He got up slowly after Rin left, eyes glued on the chalk board, and he curled his fingers around the carnation as he did so. He held up the card when he stepped in front of the board, next to Rin's handwriting.

It was the same.

Haruka remained in that spot for a minute, only jumping when he noticed someone come in out the corner of his eye. He didn't expect to turn his head to see Rin. He leaned against the doorframe, a pouty expression over his face while he twirled a set of keys around his index finger. "Mrs. Morikawa sent me back to lock the door, so unless you wanna do it, hurry up."

"…Rin."

Rin was looking now at the rose Haruka was holding. There was a pause as he appeared like he wanted to question why he brought the carnation up to the chalkboard, but at the same time didn't want to talk about it anymore. "…What are you doing?" he submitted to asking because Haruka seemed keen on not elaborating on more than his name, and rising curiosity was getting the best of him.

Haruka turned his body towards him fully, slightly holding out the rose. "Did you send me this?"

A dark blush exploded over Rin's face. "N-No! Why would I do that? Are you crazy?!"

His actions spoke louder than his words, however. He never really was that hard to read. Being more outwardly emotional than Haruka made him rather open and a poor liar. Haruka was just dumbfounded he didn't notice earlier, or maybe in his heart he'd always known. "…I don't hate it, you know." He looked down.

"You… You didn't act like you liked it. You didn't-!"

"_I asked for it back, didn't I_?"

Red eyes widened, a small gasp escaping his lips. Rin shifted his feet a little, clutching his arm awkwardly. "Yeah, I-I guess you did… S-So… So that means you do…like it?"

Rin always needed some kind of closure. Even when something was obvious he still wanted an absolute answer. He was a pain for someone like Haruka who didn't like to vocalize sentimental feelings, and he hated how Rin was the only one who compelled him to do so despite the fact. He turned his head to the side, ignoring the heat under his skin. "Yes. I like it."

Rin blinked a couple times then flashed a toothy smile. Haruka couldn't help but look back at that, it was the brightest he's ever seen it, and it made his insides feel knotted up. "Good!" he announced, stepping forward to throw his arm over Haruka's shoulder. "After all, girls should receive gifts on White Day." His eyelids lowered, tossing a teasing smirk.

"You're the one who made a fuss over a flower."

"So? What are you trying to say?!"

And they walked to lunch together, arguing about which one of them was more of a girl.

* * *

**A/n:** this did end on a sadder note, but i had to give these cute fuckers a happier ending, the light novel is depressing enough. i was supposed to be writing for completely different characters for a completely different story, but this happened. i have to say i really enjoyed writing for their 12 year old selves and maybe soon i'll give their older counterparts a shot. also, i forgot makoto is in their class too, let's just pretend he isn't here, ok?

hope ya'll liked it! **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
